The invention is directed to improvements in a piezoelectric actuators, in particular for actuating control valves or injection valves in internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, having a piezoelectric actuator body, in particular in the form of a multilayer laminate of stacked layers of piezoelectric material and intervening metal or electrically conductive layers acting as electrodes, in which one of the face ends of the actuator body is fixed on a highly heat-conducting or metal actuator base.
One such piezoelectric actuator is disclosed in German Patent Disclosure DE 196 50 900 A1 of Robert Bosch GmbH.
As is well known, piezoelectric actuators can for instance be used for injection valves of a vehicle motor and in brake systems with anti-lock and traction control systems.
Such injection valves equipped with piezoelectric actuators have an injection nozzle controlled by a tappetlike closure device. An operative face toward the nozzle is disposed on the tappet and is acted upon by the pressure of the fuel supplied to the nozzle; the pressure forces seek to urge the tappet in the opening direction of the closure device. The tappet protrudes with a plungerlike end, whose cross section is larger than the aforementioned operative face, into a control chamber. The pressure effective there seeks to urge the tappet in the closing direction of the closure device. The control chamber communicates with the fuel supply, which is at a high pressure, via an inlet throttle and with a fuel return line that has only low pressure, via an outlet valve that is throttled as a rule or is combined with an outlet throttle. When the outlet valve is closed, a high pressure prevails in the control chamber, by which the tappet is moved in the closing direction of the closure device, counter to the pressure on its operative face toward the nozzle, or is kept in the closing position. Upon opening of the outlet valve, the pressure in the control chamber drops; the magnitude of the drop in pressure is determined by the size of the inlet throttle and by the throttle resistance of the opened outlet valve, or the outlet throttle combined with it. As a result, the pressure in the control chamber decreases when the outlet valve is opened, in such a way that the tappet is moved in the opening direction of the closure device, or held in the open position, by the pressure forces that are operative on its operative face toward the nozzle.
In comparison with electromagnetically actuated injection valves, piezoelectric actuators can switch faster. However, in the design of a piezoelectric actuator, it must be noted that internal losses in the piezoelectric body of the actuator cause lost heat, which has to be dissipated so that the actuator will not overheat. Since the ceramic materials of the piezoelectric ceramic have poorer heat conductivity, the dissipation inside the actuator body, which substantially comprises ceramic material, is unfavorable, especially in long actuators, whose length is greater than their width.